France Loved Him First
by Wednesday of the Addams
Summary: At Gilbert and Matthew's wedding France stands in the background and thinks. Papa!France PruCan Gilbert/Matthew all that jazz


The union of the long fallen kingdom of Prussia and the northern land of Canada was something to behold. Decorations of snow and, of course, dozens of little yellow birdies. In place of cakes there were piles of 'awesome' pancakes and glasses of maple syrup. At the front the personifications stood close together. A boisterous Prussia, or Gilbert Beilchmidt if you will, had an arm wrapped around his blushing partner as he boasted of how he was in love with the most 'awesomest' country (and yes he was reminded that 'awesomest' is not a word). Beside him the aforementioned blushing partner, Canada, or Matthew Williams if you please, smiled happily, his eyes filled with love even as they strayed a bit downcast and a blush covered his cheeks.

For two people, or personifications of countries, they were almost nothing alike. But they were in love, and that is not an easy feat for nations.

A group of talented musicians played in the background. Everyone seemed joyful, even Germany had a small smile as the Italian next to him rambled about something or other, likely how cute Canada and Prussia were together.

A new song picked up, Gilbert and Matthew moved swiftly to the dance floor (with only _slight_ persistence from their guests). Many other paired up, or even swayed in groups, but for once France did not move to find a partner. For once he wasn't flirting with anyone.

He was watching his son.

_Look at the two of you dancing that way,  
lost in the moment and eachother's face._

France gave a small smile as Mathieu's fingers danced along the jaw of his love. As a country of love, France had seen this coming.

_So much in love you're alone in this place,_

_like there's nobody else in the world._

Francis could see the love in the eyes of the two countries, and though everyone else was well aware of their surrondings, both Matthew and Gilbert seemed to have forgotten about anyone else. It was sweet really.

_I was enough for him not long ago,  
I was his number one, he told me so._

Somehow it was hard seeing the violet-eyed boy Francis himself had found up north so in love with this man. France wished that he could go back to when Canada was a young boy.

_And he still means the world to me, just so you know.  
So be careful when you hold my boy._

But at the same time it brought France such joy. His boy had found love.

_Time changes everything,  
life must go on.  
And I'm not gonna stand in your way._

Time. Once upon a time France had chased Canada around his country, the little boy laughing and giggling the whole way. Once upon a time Canada had said he would never love anyone as much as he loved his _Papa_. But even then France had known, in the back of his mind, though never quite admitting it to even himself, his little boy would change and grow. And France would still love him no matter what.

_But I loved him first.  
I held him first._  
_And a place in my heart will always be his.  
From the first breath he breathed,  
When he first smiled at me;_

France remembered every first of his petite garçon. The first smile, all gummy and sweet. The first step, filled with confusion and doubt. The first word; maple. France had laughed. A joyful and wonderful thing when his son had giggled softly.

_I knew that the love of a father runs deep.  
__And I prayed that he'd find you some day._

After Mathieu's first broken heart, the first time his boy had come to him in tears, France had prayed that his boy would find love, a true love that would care for him as he deserved. And though many people did not see it, Francis did, he saw the little glances the Prussian gave the Canadian, the small gestures, the smiles only meant for the other. France knew from the first time his friend returned from training American soldiers that something was new, it was not til later he found out his little Mathieu had joined the training to give his own soldiers some experience.

_But it's still hard to give him away,  
I loved him first._

There was still that slight pain, that nagging feeling that he was losing his son. Though he knew well that he was not.

_How could that beautiful man with you,  
__Be the same freckle faced kid that I knew?  
The one that I read all those fairytales to?_  
_And tucked into bed all those nights?_

Canada had loved fairytales, and maybe England read them a little better than France but the green-eyed man could never remember who he was reading them to when Petite Mathieu sat right in front of him. France had made it a point to read as many fairytales as he could find, he had particularly liked one about a French maiden who fell in love with a beast. And the freckles, Francis remembered counting the little faded dots on his boy's face as Mathieu giggled.  
Even during the stormy nights, when the Canadian stood at the window and watched the lightning with awe, Francis would sit with the boy until he was sleepy. There had even been a few nights when Mathieu had been the one to tuck in France as the older man often fell asleep while waiting for Mathieu to be tired.

_And I knew the first time I saw him with you,  
It was only a matter of time._

The first time Francis saw them together was at a world meeting, when the Canadian had been trying to get the attention of the room, unsuccessfully, Prussia had stood up and loudly directed the attention to Canada. Later France had been speaking to Mathieu about his ideas and the Prussian had comeover to speak with Canada. It had appeared to be about buisness, but from the blush on his son's face to the softer tone of Gilbert's voice, France knew.

_But I loved him first,  
I held him first,  
and a place in my heart  
will always be his. _

_From the first breath he breathed,  
when he first smiled at me,  
I knew the love of a father runs deep._

Francis sighed. He had prayed Mathieu would find love some day, but still.. it was hard to give him away. He had loved him first. From Mathieu's first breath, his first smile, Francis knew l'amour d'un père est profounde. _The love of a father runs deep._

_Someday you might now what I'm going through  
When a miracle smiles up at you._

Perhaps Mathieu and Gilbert would adopt, or create a new nation, who knew really. But Francis hoped that Mathieu's life with Gilbert would be full and happy. The young blonde caught his father's eye and Francis smiled at Matthew's wide grin. The Frenchman then turned his gaze to his snowy-haired friend.

_I loved him first._

He knew Gilbert got the message loud and clear when the Albino nodded just the slightest bit.


End file.
